dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Synthe
Synthe is the child of Universe 13's Destructor Goddess Vodokai, and the Universe 7 Destructor God Beerus. She currently resides on Earth with her three best friends Hael, Iolin, and Raiynn, awaiting the Universal Tournament of Power, where she and her friends will represent Universe 13. 'Physical Characteristics' Synthe is surprisingly short for her lineage. Standing at around 5'4", most of the other Hakaishin tower over her quite easily. Compensating for her height disadvantage, she possesses a long, thick, lion like tail that is mildly prehensile and very durable, making it an excellent tool during battle. Lavender fur covers her entire body, and she has many purple stripes on it, much like a tiger, that she inherited from her mother. The texture of her fur, however, is incredibly soft and fluffy to the touch, especially the tuft at the end of her long tail. Her hair is oddly chestnut despite her mostly purple colors, inheriting some of her mother's browner tones compared to her father's purple one. She has a strong, but fair body type similar to that of a physically fit human woman, which sometimes convinces enemies that she is weaker than her actual power level. Although hidden in the picture, she does possess sharp claws on her hands and feet, much like any other feline, that can inflict damage on tough surfaces, including the skin of other gods. These claws can be retracted and exposed at will, also like that of a normal feline. 'Background' Although it is unorthodox for gods of different universes to mingle among others, the Destructor Goddess of Universe 13, Vodokai, and the Destructor God of Universe 7, Beerus, decided to attempt a relationship. Beerus, however, only agreed to such an arrangement due to the promise of an amusing experience, while Vodokai was only interested in the production of strong offspring, securing her ability to pass on the title of God of Destruction to an individual of her own bloodline. Upon Synthe's birth, however, her mother sensed a lower power level eminating from the baby, and lost most interest in raising the child. She rarely ever received attention or maternal care from Vodokai, nor did she receive any meaningful attention from her father, who seemed completely indifferent about the well being of either of his children. '' Eventually growing tired of this "nuisance", Vodokai merely orders her Angel, Miso, to dispose of Synthe via trash ship. Miso, taking a small amount of pity for the child, places Synthe on a trash ship on course for a dwarf planet, rather than the void of space. After traveling through space, Synthe winds up on the dwarf planet Teriya, a planet mostly used for trade among various civilizations. The child adjusts to this new planet quickly, and establishes a life on Teriya, able to survive on her own despite her age due to her unusually high power level. However, as she grows older, she still harbors a considerable amount of contempt for her mother, who she knows is still the Universe's Destroyer God. At the ripe age of 6, she is not only able to at least survive on her own, but she begins to have an interest in training herself. Synthe winds up adjusting quite well with the repugnant and harsh life of Teriya, where fast paced markets are surrounded by rough terrain and fierce, deadly wildlife. After some trial, error, and some extremely charred meals, Synthe is able to easily dispatch some of Teriya's top predators for food and light sparring matches.' '''The population that inhabited the few civilized areas of the planet were mostly travelers and merchants, so not many took the time to stop and ask the wandering child where her parents were. This wound up being in her benefit, however, since she didn't have to deal with said questions and could use her free time to explore the planet and all of it's natural resources. However, one day, as a now 10 year old Synthe is wandering around the market, she encounters an oddly friendly Majin traveler that was simply stopping for supplies. This would be the first time she's ever encountered a Majin, and being the curious person she is, she decided to hang around this stranger, who was also at a strangely young age of 13. As they spend more time together, she learns that he too was an abandoned child simply wandering the cosmos, and he starts to convince her that she should also consider traveling outside of Teriya. He purchases her some supplies, new clothes, and the both of them make plans to eventually meet up again and explore some planets. Synthe returns 'home', a self made tree house, and decided that she needs to be just a bit stronger before she was ready to leave the planet. The next morning, as she walks around the rural plains of Teriya, she encounters a wild pack of Masalans in the process of hunting down a juvenile Cincat. Overpowering the beasts with a single, well placed kick, she saves the small animal, deciding to keep the Cincat as a form of company and affectionately naming it "Wynn" after the noise the creature makes.' A few days after their agreement, the both of them return to the market, where Synthe explains her goal to be strong enough to defend the both of them during their travels. Iolin simply agrees with the idea, and proposes that the have a single round of trading blows, which will determine whether or not Synthe is ready to leave Teriya. They both settle on a simple sparring match, and not only does Synthe win the match, but her overwhelming amount of power leaves Iolin baffled and impressed, and is more than wiling to allow the girl to tag along. The both of them leave the planet, and Synthe begins to realize how much she still enjoyed that match, despite winning almost too easily. Years go by, and with some tips from Iolin, she learns her way around exploration and trade, and continues to physically train herself with vigorous fights against plenty of foes that encounter. While the journey is both entertaining and wholesome for her, she still feels that something is amiss and incomplete. After collecting and using many of these items, she grows a curiousity to see these civilizations for herself. She gathers what little possessions she has, and sets off to explore the cosmos with Wynn as a digital guide. Synthe goes from planet to planet and galaxy to galaxy, much like a tourist, learning about other races and enjoying her new life as a traveler. During these journeys, she enjoys taking memorable photos with an old Polaroid camera she purchased from Teriya, keeping these photos in the seemingly endless bag she carries with her, also from Teriya. Despite being asked, she had absolutely no desire to revisit her parents or her family, having cut them off due to how she was tossed away. Instead, most of her interest goes towards Universe 13's Earth, gaining a curiosity about the human race. Synthe lands on Earth with Wynn, however, the impact of her landing is like that of an asteroid, decimating most of the ground around her, which unfortunately was the backyard of Hael. After briefly frightening the young man, she properly introduces herself and extends her friendship towards him and his housemate, Raiynn. The three of them establish a strong bond of friendship over time, with the addition of Iolin, who Synthe meets later down the road. Synthe then decides she would prefer to settle down on Earth with her new friends, and firmly proclaims herself as one of its protectors. 'Personality' Most of the time, Synthe has a smile on her face. She is naturally an intuitive, curious individual who like to explore and experience different cultures that are not her own, hence why she spent most of her years traveling among different planets and civilizations. She likes to meet new people, often on a search for new allies or simply just a good sparring partner. Synthe is always down for a good session of fisticuffs, and does not often turn down a challenge of any sort. She has a strong competitive nature, often asking potential allies to a combative match, just to see how strong they are. However, winning and losing is not that much of a concern to her, as she mostly values how entertaining the match is, and how far she can cut loose and unleash her full power. She often relishes and cherishes opponents that have power levels matching or surpassing her own, finding it incredibly amazing that there are individuals stronger than a god. Synthe does have a tendency to get carried away during fights however, sometimes using more power than necessary due to the rush of adrenaline she experiences. She can be hyperactive as well, often acting on impulse and saying the first thing that comes to mind, which sometimes gets her into loads of trouble. Despite her power, Synthe is also a bit clumsy, damaging items, or people, after doing something as simple as a pat on the back, and even launched Hael through a wall by complete accident. However, she is always quick to apologize and fix whatever damages she caused, often feeling embarrassed for letting go of herself. Synthe can be confused easily by modern Earth technology and customs, but she does have a certain amount of knowledge due to her collecting items over the years. On Teriya, she usually got her hands on older items, like vintage records, or her camera, which is an older Polaroid model. After learning and getting used to modern times, Synthe still prefers the past, often listening to metal and rock bands from as far back as the 80's, her favourite bands including Metallica, Twisted Sister, and Iron Maiden. She also prefers listening to said music on a cassette player, rather than a digital mp3 player or a mobile device. ''' '''She absolutely detests individuals that have little to no regard for other's lives, since she herself was disregarded by her family. After hearing of the Universe 7 villain Frieza, she is instantaneously disgusted by his character, especially because of his responsibility for the destruction of Planet Vegeta. If her opponent has this type of characteristics, she does not hold back in the slightest, doing everything but actually killing them. She does not like the idea of taking another life, and further dislikes the idea of destruction, and wants no part of it. She has no desire to become a Hakaishin like her parents, and refrains from using the devastating Hakai, in fear of becoming her mother and father. Instead, she just relies on Ki blasts, and her own arrangement of hand to hand combat maneuvers, which she developed during her intergalactic travels. Synthe usually avoids any matters involving the gods, including the Kaoishin, and would prefer to just interact with mortals, who she finds to be more favorable in character. As she puts it, all of the gods are "a bunch of scrubs with a white hot pole up their asses" compared to mortals. To her, the are doing a poor job in guarding their universes, especially their Earths. When is comes to her allies, Synthe is loyal to the end, expecting the same kind of respect and care from said allies. She gets attached to people very quickly, and can be described as protective, despite whatever power level or ability to defend themselves. She likes to take photographs when hanging out with her friends, and keeps those photographs in her room, treasuring them very highly. She can, however, feel anxious or paranoid about outside opinions and whether or not she is 'good enough' for her friends, after being seen as trash by her own mother. Synthe sometimes asks on multiple occasions if she if worth being friends with, and can be very sensitive to the responses given. 'Relationships' 'Family' Synthe has no desire to come in contact with, discuss, or meet up with any of her family members. She may have been young, but she remembers how her mother quite literally threw her away. She does not harbor a large amount of content, but does like the idea of being able to fight and defeat her mother if she had the chance. As for her father, she knows of Beerus' indifference, and shares the same amount of indifference towards him as well, even taking the time to encourage Goku's quest for strength, so that he could finally be able to defeat the Destroyer God. Her brother Giynn has mostly been inactive in her life, so she does not know about his whereabouts, nor does she care. In her opinion, her friends are the 'family' that she chooses to be a part of. 'Friends' '''''Hael Synthe finds Hael to be a good friend, and feels like she owes a debt to him after destroying his backyard. Although she is vastly stronger than him, she encourages sparring matches to build up Hael's own power level and confidence. She also relates a lot to him, due to the fact that he himself is only half human, an alien outcast much like her. Hael feels the same way, being an only child, but at the same time is utterly terrified by how much more powerful Synthe is than him, and often avoids actions that might set her off. ''Iolin '''Iolin and Synthe share a bond that is more sibling-like than that of her actual sibling Giynn. Although Iolin is a more withdrawn individual, Synthe does not fail to pry conversation out of him from time to time. Though they do occasionally spar, Synthe usually partakes in more calming and intellectual activities with Iolin, such as chess, birdwatching, or just talking to each other. Synthe does learn how to relax and not rely so much on impulse through shared hours of meditation, training, and conversation. Outwardly, Synthe does say Iolin is more 'boring' than most people she meets, but she still considers him to be a great ally and an even better friend.' ''Raiynn 'Upon meeting Raiynn, Synthe was automatically chilled and thrilled by the energy she sensed from him. This being the first Saiyan she comes in contact with, she finds Raiynn to be one of the most interesting people she had ever met, and is even more won over by his overbearingly sweet personality. Synthe wastes no time for an attempt to test his strength, and is incredibly excited when he is able to hold his own, despite Synthe fighting at 75% of her power. However, upon seeing Raiynn transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, the intense rise in his power actually manages to frighten Synthe to the point of calling off the match. She even admits that Raiynn could not only defeat her easily, but at his full strength, he has the potential to even challenge Vodokai or other Hakaishin. Although she is cautious of his overbearing amount of power, Synthe chooses to remain close to Raiynn, to the point where one feels exceptionally protective of the other. Both Hael, Iolin, and some bystanders have pointed out or stated the possibility of romantic feeling being shared between the two. Said rumors have been denied, mostly by Synthe, but her behaviour suggests otherwise.' 'Abilities' '''Synthe's current limit of power has not been officially measured, but due to her parents, her power is on the level of deities, depending on the individual deity.' 'Advanced Strength' As far as physical strength goes, Synthe is incredibly powerful. Her natural strength, added to years of self training molded her into a formidable opponent against many, including both Kaio and Hakaishin alike. Synthe is strong enough to send Hael flying at a distance of 120 feet with a firm slap on the back, and accidentally level a condemned 7 story building with the wind of a playful punch. Her kicks have much more power than her upperbody, so due to a simulation run by Hael, a serious punch from Synthe could cause a 6.5 earthquake, and the wind caused by it would be as severe as a Category 4 hurricane. He also calculated that Synthe could also hold a single tectonic plate in place with her bare hands. 'Advanced Speed and Flight' Synthe has displayed extraordinary amounts of speed. Having traveled around space for so long, she had managed to travel across galaxies within a week, a distance that would takes years for light itself to cross. She has flown from planet to planet within hours, and has even ran from one side of Earth to the other within 15 minutes to retrieve food from South Korea. There is even an incident where she became so excited, she literally jumped from the ground to the Earth's atmosphere within a single bound. She possesses lightspeed like reflexes, and can easily catch rounds from a minigun and stop them midair. 'Durability' Synthe is able to withstand a wide arrange of attacks and other forms of damage. During her travels, she has actually stood on stars, including the Sun, and watched supernovas from a close distance without sustaining damages. Her body was durable enough to easily stop a 16 wheeled truck during a crash, saving a bystanding child. As far as combat, she can withstand blows from the Hakaishin for a considerable amount of time before being overwhelmed or knocked unconscious. However, she is still weaker than other Hakaishin on the level of Beerus, Nermod, or Vodokai, and would be defeated more quickly due to a lack of experience and a vast difference in strength. According to the same simulation, Synthe can withstand a Kaoiken powered Kamehameha from SSGSS Goku and keep fighting for 10 minutes until her injuries cause her to blackout. A fully powered blast from LSSJ Raiynn, however, would cause more serious damage and knock her unconscious within 3. 'Ki Blasts' Although she does not often rely on blasts or long ranged attack, she can focus her Ki into a singular or continuous blast. Her smaller Ki blasts are powerful enough to cause damage to lower tier Hakaishin, and her most powerful continuous Ki blast has the same amount of power as a Kamehameha Wave from SSGSS Goku. 'Hakai' Her most destructive, and seldom used ability is Hakai, the destructive ability among the Destroyer Gods. By focusing her destructive energy, she can completely destroy objects or opponents down to the last atom, as if they never existed. However, since she is quite young and inexperienced compared to other gods, her destructive limit is a country as large as Brazil, or a non-deity being as powerful as Frieza's final form. She must also have contact between the target and whichever hand she chooses for the attack. Category:Characters Category:God of Destruction Category:Female Characters